Lost Scenes
by pipsberg
Summary: Each chapter is a missing scene from Lost Girl that I wished had been part of the show. There is no order to the scenes, so they will jump back and forth in time. Rating is mature for the most part, though I will occasionally write non-smut fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Showcase owns them. If I owned them, they'd never leave the bedroom. This is written purely for my enjoyment, and if you happen to enjoy it as well – la de dah!

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Episode 4x05

Rating: M

Summary: Missing scene in Episode 4x05. Smutastic. NSFW.

Lost Scenes: Let the Dark Times Roll (4x05)

By: pipsberg

Lauren groaned, heat rushing through her body. It was always like this when Bo touched her. It wasn't the Succubus power. It wasn't even Bo's animal magnetism. It was the pure way that Lauren's body responded to Bo. There was something so elemental between them. Days, weeks and months could pass and still, when Bo's fingers trailed down her face, her skin would ignite the way it had the first time she touched her many years ago in the Light Compound medical bay.

Lauren was still facing the table, the stupefied waiter having just left the room after setting down the food tray. Bo had her black dress bunched up around her waist, one hand creeping up her right thigh while the other hand palmed her left breast. God, nothing felt this good. Nothing had ever come close. And Bo wasn't even trying yet.

Bo's warm breath puffed against the back of Lauren's neck, her exhalations coming out in hurried gasps as her fingers rolled a nipple, gripped a thigh. Touching Lauren's body again after so long made Bo's mind go almost blank, the only clear thoughts in her head a primal chant - want, take, have, please. Because more than just taking Lauren, she wanted to please her. She wanted to brand her as her own, feel her release, hear her call out her name. Only her name.

"Oh god Lauren, I missed you. I know we should talk bu - "

Before Bo could finish her sentence, Lauren had reached down, hurriedly taking Bo's hand where it gripped her thigh and sliding it up to the vee between her legs, impossibly warm and wet through her underwear. They would talk later, perhaps, but now wasn't the time. Now Lauren's body needed Bo and her brain knew that when everything shook out over the next few hours and days, she may not get another chance for a while; or forever.

"I don't want to talk Bo, I want to - oh, god - I want to fuck." Lauren hissed out as Bo's hand reflexively cupped her, fingers digging into the wet cloth that was hardly even a barrier anymore.

Hearing the words and the heat in her voice, Bo's head fell forward onto the strong curve of Lauren's neck, her breasts rubbing against the blonde's back, her cunt clenching in sympathy to the wetness she was feeling. Bo ground her lower body against Lauren's ass, gripped her breast tighter and sunk her teeth into the muscle where her mouth now rested on Lauren's neck, laving the hot skin with her tongue.

Lauren cried out from the feel of Bo's teeth on her neck, marking her. It hurt a little, but god it felt so fucking good to have Bo taking her, not roughly but possessively. Lauren rocked onto Bo's fingers as they dipped further into the increasing wetness between her legs. Her upper body pitched forward and her hands braced against the table in front of her, pushing the food tray to the floor with a loud clatter. Bo's body followed her, curving deliciously along her back.

Lauren reached behind herself, frantically pawing at her own underwear in an attempt to let Bo sink into her fully. She needed to feel Bo's fingers on her clit, in her cunt; she needed to come. Bo's other hand released Lauren's breast and dropped to her waist, quickly pulling the lacy black underwear down Lauren's ass, thighs and to her knees, taking a moment to look down and stare at the bare skin.

Bo used her foot to press the underwear the rest of the way to the floor, leaving her leg pressed between Lauren from behind. As Lauren stepped one foot out of the underwear, Bo firmly grabbed Lauren's hips and surged forward with her thigh. Lauren dropped to her elbows on the table, her hands scrambling madly for purchase on the surface, fingers gripping the nearest edge. She pushed back against Bo, feeling the hard muscle of Bo's leg rub against her hot, wet cunt.

"Fuck Bo." Lauren groaned, her head dropping to the table weakly.

Bo moaned thickly in response, her right hand dipping back into Lauren's wetness, her own cunt pressed against Lauren's ass where she pushed heavily.

"I'm trying Lo." Bo laughed lightly, the end of the sound trailing off to a groan as Lauren used the leverage of the table to push back onto Bo's hand, making her fingers slip partly into her and her thumb graze her clit.

"Oh god yes." Lauren practically shouted; her hoarse, gravely voice calling out and her head arching back in pleasure.

Following the curve where her hand was already embedded in wet, hot Lauren, Bo slipped two fingers as far into her as she could reach and pushed her thumb firmly under her clit. Bo gasped at the feeling of being inside of Lauren again, her eyes fluttering shut at the exquisite sensation. She stilled for just a moment, soaking in the feeling, letting her own body hum in pleasure.

But Lauren was impatient, her hips moving back frantically in an attempt to urge Bo's fingers to move inside her, to insist on her thumb rubbing against her painfully hard clit. Bo began moving her fingers, the force of her entire body behind them as she ground herself just as frantically into Lauren, her body suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure and heat as it rippled down her legs to her toes. Lauren hadn't even touched her and she felt like she would combust at any moment.

Lauren's voice convulsed out Bo's name in one long tortured groan as she gasped for breath, her arms taut and her fingers clawing uselessly on the table looking for something to hold onto; something to ground her from flying away in pieces. It was happening so fast. The firm pressure as Bo's fingers slid fast and sure inside her, the sweet friction on her clit where Bo's thumb rubbed in time with each thrust. The burning from everywhere Bo was touching her crept along her legs, up her chest to her hard nipples where they rubbed on the smooth table, and out to her hands where they gripped the edges of the table again.

"Fuck Bo, I'm - I'm gonna come. So hard. God, Bo."

Bo groaned in sympathy, her own cunt clenching. Her clit banged and rubbed against the back of Lauren's leg. It wasn't enough and it was everything at the same time. It felt so fucking good to be inside Lauren, to feel her incredible wetness pool around her hand and run down her wrist as she worked harder to bring her pleasure. Bo shifted slightly, her left hand sliding from Lauren's hip, up to her shoulder. Digging her fingers into Lauren's tight muscles, Bo pulled her back as a counter to each forward thrust of her hips and hand.

"Oh, fuck!" Lauren yelled as she started to come; legs widening to take as much of Bo as she could, to feel as much pressure from Bo's thumb on her clit. The orgasm rolled through Lauren's body like a freight train, her body jerking, groaning Bo's name over and over again.

Bo felt the convulsing flesh around her fingers, her mouth grinning in pleasure. There really was nothing better than the feel of Lauren coming around her fingers as her own orgasm approached, burning hot and fast. Bo slammed her clit against Lauren several more times, shouting out loud when the orgasm hit and collapsing against Lauren's back.

They both still moved, hips rolling together, as they each stretched out the feeling as long as they could. Tremors continued to rack Lauren's body, and she reached down to hold Bo's hand securely against her clit as it twitched and spasmed with after shocks. Bo felt her own cunt throb again with another small orgasm and she ground her hips into Lauren to draw it out as long as she could.

"Jesus Christ."

Lauren smiled at Bo's words and nodded her head where it lay on the table humming in agreement. She could barely move, but in that moment she wanted to see Bo's face. Using the little strength she could muster, Lauren pushed herself upright and twisted around until she was facing her. Bo slipped her arms under Lauren's to support her as she turned, hugging her body to her own.

They each broke out in huge grins and Lauren leaned forward, kissing Bo sweetly and nipping her lips playfully. Bo kissed her in return slowly, reverently, and rested their foreheads together. Lauren's grin dimmed as the reality of their situation resurfaced, the words not spoken still hanging there.

"I missed you," Lauren sighed "so much."

Bo nodded and kissed Lauren lightly, reaching up to run her hands down Lauren's face, smoothing her worried grimace. Lauren's grin returned slowly as she smelled herself on Bo's hand. Lauren turned her face into said hand and nuzzled it, inhaling deeply.

"I think you really, really missed me." Bo chuckled and ran her thumb along Lauren's bottom lip.

"Hmm hmm" Lauren hummed in agreement, her eyes slipping shut in pleasure.

Lauren's eyes fluttered open again and found Bo's eyes boring into her own. They stared deeply at each other for several long moments. Lauren moved forward and hugged Bo tightly and whispered in her ear.

"No matter what comes next Bo, know that I love you, and we will always have this. You will always have me."

Bo nodded, stroking her hand down Lauren's hair slowly, as she held her close. Both sighing, they relaxed for a moment more before facing truths that needed to be told.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Showcase owns them. If I owned them, they'd never leave the bedroom. This is written purely for my enjoyment, and if you happen to enjoy it as well – la de dah!

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Episode 1x06

Rating: M

Summary: Missing scene in episode 1x06. Smutastic. NSFW.

Lost Scenes: Food for Thought (1x06)

By: pipsberg

Lauren rushed into her condo in a blur of motion, hastily slamming the door behind her and dropping her purse and keys on the kitchen counter as she passed it en route to the living room. Letting a huff of air past her lips, she dropped bonelessly onto the couch and leaned back so that her head was tilted up to the ceiling where she gazed unseeing for a few moments, hands resting limply on her thighs.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Going on a 'not date' with Bo to test her control had to be about the worst idea she had ever had, short of agreeing to help Bo at all. All Lauren had proven was that she was the one with no control, at least when it came to Bo. And now here she was, as turned on and sexually frustrated as was clinically possible, in her medical opinion.

Lauren leaned forward and briskly pulled off her pink cardigan, tossing it aside in an uncaring and uncharacteristic move. Her skin was humming from where Bo had pulsed her; from her fingertips, down her long fingers, along her graceful forearms and further up her arms, neck and chest. It felt like her skin was crawling. Bo was all over her. She had fought this attraction since meeting Bo, and until now she was able to shut it off when she needed to.

But she had no choice now, the Succubus' essence had passed into her and electrified her body in an elemental, primal way. This was so much more then the small pulse Bo had used on her the day they had met; child's play in comparison. She couldn't shrug this off like a coat and move on. There seemed to be no going back from this.

Even once this passed, and it would wear off, Lauren knew she would never forget how this felt. To be possessed by Bo was indescribable. It would have been okay had she not felt so much for her, had she not already been falling in love with her. Thoughts of Bo consumed her as it was, and now she had this intense physical reminder crawling over her like a lover.

_Why am I fighting this?_

A sudden image of Bo trailing kisses down her body, tongue teasing her skin, slammed into her full force.

_Oh god._

Lauren flung herself back against the couch, her hands frantically pushing her white t-shirt up her stomach, scrambling with the button of her jeans and quickly lowering the zipper. She needed to burn Bo out of her system and she was going to have to do it herself. She knew as she slipped her hand into her jeans and underneath the silk of her underwear that it was only a temporary fix, that Bo would remain all over her until she could have her. But she didn't care. She needed this relief and she needed it now.

Lauren's long fingers dipped into the wetness between her legs. Groaning loudly, she sank further into the couch as her fingers began to play against the incredible wetness there. She briefly debated taking off her jeans and underwear, but this wasn't going to take long and she couldn't bear to pause at this point. It felt too good to chance a disruption.

"Oh god." Lauren sighed at the first graze of her middle finger over her clit.

She couldn't remember being this wet or sensitive in her life, just the brush of one finger making her entire body throb. Swallowing thickly, Lauren softly stroked herself from bottom to top, gathering an amazing amount of wetness in the process and rubbing it firmly over her hard clit. Her eyes screwed shut at the amazing sensation, her hips involuntarily arching up into her own hand to gain more contact.

Lauren moved her left hand from where it had been clutching the couch to palm her left breast, pulling the nipple firmly. It felt so good, she could only imagine how good it would feel to let Bo do this. Bo's fingers and mouth on her breasts, Bo's tongue stroking down her stomach and lapping eagerly at her cunt.

"God, yes." Lauren sighed.

Lauren moaned out slowly as her mental images of Bo flitted through her mind. The intensity was amazing and she felt like she was burning up. Lauren couldn't comprehend how amazing Bo would actually feel should they ever get the chance to truly explore what was building between them. She focused on the images of Bo in her head and her fingers began a firm rhythm around her clit, her legs falling open as much as her jeans would allow.

Lauren usually took her time when she touched herself, starting slowly and building a fantasy in her head, stroking herself faster as her body responded. But every once in a while, the intensity demanded immediate relief. Of any time in her life, this was the most immediate and after only a few moments she felt close to coming, franticly pushing her fingers against her hard clit.

The images in her head skipped the foreplay; all she could see behind her eyelids was Bo kneeling between her legs, her dark wavy hair spilling over her thighs as she licked her with abandon. Lauren imagined reaching down, clutching that beautiful thick hair in her hand and pulling Bo's face and tongue even more firmly into her.

Chest heaving, with her back arched and legs spread wide, Lauren felt her orgasm approaching. It was coming so fast and strong, a searing heat shooting down her legs and burning a path of pleasure. Her toes curled in her shoes, pressing against the ground in anticipation of the peak. Keeping the rhythm and speed the same, Lauren pressed even harder against herself, picturing Bo pressing her legs open wider to suck her clit between her lips.

Lauren groaned out loud as her orgasm hit, her body trembling and her back bowing off the couch as it rolled through her. Her hand slowed in-between her legs, but still pushed on her clit to keep the amazing feelings rolling through her body. After a few more powerful waves of the orgasm spread through her body, Lauren sighed in a long shaky breath and eased her body back down onto the couch.

"Holy shit." Lauren exclaimed to the empty room, her head lolling back on the couch.

She extracted her hand from her underwear and jeans, flopping both her arms bonelessly beside her. She was still taking large lungfuls of air, her heart racing, but she felt more relaxed and alive than she had in a long, long time. She started laughing, at first just a few deep chuckles, but then increasingly manically as her laughter turned to sobs and a few fat tears leaked from her eyes.

Lauren rolled to her left side and curled her legs under her body on the couch, burying her face into a throw pillow and hugging it as she cried.

_How pathetic is this?_ Lauren thought. _I'm falling in love again - never thought that would happen - and it's with an emotionally and physically unavailable Succubus. Someone could make a TV show out of all this drama._

After a few moments of the emotional release of crying, Lauren wiped the tears from her face and sighed deeply. For all the turmoil, she did feel better. The effects of Bo's pulsing touch had dissipated, and she felt lighter. Ironically, for all the desire to burn Bo out of her system, Lauren already missed the hot rush of her touch and the incredible searing intensity of the pulsing power she had experienced.

Lauren lightly traced her own hand with her fingertips where Bo had done the same, trying to remember how it had felt. Her eyes drooped a few times, exhaustion creeping up on her from the long night and her intense release. Closing her eyes, Lauren burrowed into the couch and surrendered to sleep, too tired to attempt her normal routine and move to her bedroom. She would feel stronger in the morning, when she could rebuild her emotional walls to keep out the wildness and uncertainty that was Bo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Showcase owns them. If I owned them, they'd never leave the bedroom. This is written purely for my enjoyment, and if you happen to enjoy it as well – la de dah!

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Time-Frame: Episode 2x01

Rating: T

Summary: Missing scene in Episode 2x01. No Smut! Totally safe for work ;) 

Lost Scenes: Something Wicked This Fae Comes (2x01)

By: pipsberg 

As soon as Lauren drifted off to sleep, Bo stopped her examination of the old tome to instead examine Lauren. In this moment, Bo could set aside her anger, pain and resentment to look at her with undisguised longing. Closing the book slowly and quietly so as to not wake her, Bo softly set the large musty book on the coffee table. As she leaned back into the couch, Bo settled closer to Lauren so that there were only a few inches of space between them.

Propping her head on her hand, Bo stared at the blonde. Starting at her face, which was relaxed in sleep, Bo's eyes tracked over each feature slowly. Her expressive eyebrows, her closed fluttering eyelids, the slope of her nose and the infinite softness of her lush lips. Had anyone been watching her, they would see the aching need that emanated from her towards Lauren. She had pushed her away, she had made her suffer and grovel and plead to be able to explain herself. The truth was, Bo had forgiven her long ago. Probably before the day they had first made love was over.

Bo's real resentment was for how much she felt; for how strongly she was already attached to the human. It made her think of Kyle, and the fragility of life. With just one accident, one slip on her part, she could snuff out the beauty of someone like Lauren. It made her angry, livid really, that her choice was taken away by the fate of her birth. Certainly she could choose to live the life she wanted to, she could choose to remain unaligned, but when it really came down to it she couldn't choose who she could love. Not entirely. Her "gift" was also a curse when it came to who she would chose to be with, who she **_wanted_**.

The confusion of it all was that she did care deeply for Dyson as well, for the way he cared for her, the way he was able to sustain her. He was a pillar of strength; somewhat uncomplicated and infinitely easier to understand than the beautiful Doctor who slumbered before her. She knew what his motives where, at least she thought she had before he came back. Now things were even more confusing. She had no idea where she stood in Dyson's world.

And as Dyson slipped through her fingers, there was Lauren; loyal, steadfast, amazingly smart and so very apologetic. But Lauren's motives where an enigma to her. Much of Lauren was an enigma to her, but it didn't worry or scare her. She trusted her in a different way than she trusted Dyson, even knowing that Lauren's ability to hurt her emotionally was so much more acute. Was it possible to feel this much for both of them at the same time, or was she simply transferring from one to the other?

Her feelings for Dyson where childish and playful; sometimes even infantile in the way they made her react, calling to a superficial part of her love that craved protection and attention. Lauren, in turn, she wanted to protect fiercely. When she was with her, when she thought of her, she felt as if she was the strong immortal beast that humans saw her as. Her power felt real and pure and **_good_**. At the same time, in an oxymoron for the ages, Lauren made her as weak and helpless as a kitten. Her disapproval, her sometimes clinical detachment, cut her to the bone.

Bo sat up from her position leaning against the couch and gingerly took the almost untouched dish of pasta from Lauren's lap. She set it quietly on the coffee table in front of the blonde and turned back towards her. Not only did Lauren look peaceful, but she looked _at peace_. It was a look she had never seen on Lauren and it pleased her tremendously. It made the corners of her lips turn up in a warm smile.

Leaning slowly forward, Bo brought her right hand up to hover over Lauren's face, ever so slightly touching her cheek with the pad of her thumb. Just a glance of flesh; light enough not to wake her but still substantial enough to feel Lauren's warm skin and let the blonde's essence race up her arm to her heart. It was just a sip of what Bo had barely admitted to herself that she missed so tremendously.

Pulling her hand back and down a few inches, Bo ran her fingers ever so slowly through the strands of Lauren's hair where it lay in beautiful waves on her shoulders. Just a glide over the blonde tresses; just enough to remember how it felt to hold that hair in her hands as they kissed, as Lauren moved above her. Just enough to leave a hint of Lauren's smell on her fingers as Bo brought them back to touch her own lips.

Lauren slumbered on as Bo continued to stare at her, her eyes racing over every feature. In this unguarded moment, Bo let her inner Succubus surface and her eyes flared bright blue with intensity as she remembered how it was to feel Lauren, to be loved by her. It was suddenly intensely sexual and Bo's heart beat double time as images of her one time with Lauren washed over her. Even more than the sexual need, the primal need to have her, to be able to have Lauren sustain her, called to her with a pull as strong as anything she had ever felt.

Bo shook her head and pushed herself back slowly on the couch, creeping further and further from Lauren, her eyes never leaving her face. She couldn't have her. Not in the way her Succubus called for her to. She couldn't claim her as her own. It was not practical nor would Lauren welcome it. She couldn't feed from her, at least not freely, though she knew Lauren would trust her to _try_. Even so, it was a futile struggle. Should they ever be together again, their love would have a shelf life so much shorter than the immortal one laid out before Bo.

"Oh Lauren." Bo sighed under her breath, her face twisting in pain at the thought of how Lauren could hurt her, and more so with how she could hurt Lauren.

Just as Bo's mind began tumbling over itself in agony Lauren mumbled in her sleep, making an adorable sound and expelling a bit of air between her lips before sinking down further into the couch. Bo smiled in response, her affection for the blonde written so clearly on her face. Perhaps she was over thinking this situation, living too much in her own head. Perhaps she didn't need to choose or reconcile these feelings to move forward.

Lauren was here regardless of how indecisive she was. Lauren, it seemed, would always be there for her. And while that was hardly fair to Lauren, nothing about Bo's situation seemed fair, it was in fact paradoxically stupid. A Succubus with two loves.

Bo snorted softly and picked the large tome back up from the table, settling onto her side of the couch again. She carefully opened the book to the page she had left off on, and smiling lovingly at Lauren, she continued her research. Here, in this moment of her life, she could choose. She could ignore her feelings and move on, or she could embrace them and feel the love she desired. Regardless, Bo knew without a doubt that Lauren would always be with her on her journey.


End file.
